1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for enlarging a display region on a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method is known from specification US 2006/0022955, with which a display region of a graphic user surface on a touchscreen display can be temporary enlarged. For this purpose, a touch on the touchscreen display is detected, and a limited display region of the graphic user surface disposed around a touch zone, is enlarged. The enlargement function corresponds to a virtual magnifying glass, of which the location and movement is determined by touching the touchscreen display. The duration of the enlargement here corresponds to the time during which the touchscreen is touched plus a delay time. The enlargement function leads either to an enlargement of a display region without regard to the relevance of displayed objects or information units, or to an enlargement of an object.
However, an object-specific or information-unit-specific enlargement which depends upon the relevance and/or the content of an object, such as a dialog box or an information unit, is not possible. A further enlargement of an object disposed within the enlarged region, for example, a menu point within the dialog box or an information unit of an already enlarged object or an already enlarged information unit is also not disclosed. Accordingly, it is not possible to adapt the enlargement to given application-specific criteria.